sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Jedi Order
The New Jedi Order was resurrected in 4 ABY after the fall of the Empire and the presumed destruction of the Sith. Designed to mimic in many ways the Old Jedi Order, this was a noble monastic peacekeeping organization unified by its belief and observance of the Force. History (19 BBY–13 ABY) After the virtual extermination of the Old Jedi Order by Emperor Palpatine and his subsequent overthrow, Luke Skywalker began building a new Jedi Order. Throughout the years, Luke has searched the Galaxy for those who are sensitive to the Force and able to be trained, and has built a small but strong and growing Jedi Order. For many years, the Jedi Order called Yavin IV their home, where they resided in one of the old Massassi Temples. However, the Second Jedi Purge would change that forever. After Cort Stasus destroyed the Jedi Academy, the Jedi sought out a new home, which became the Basilica at Coruscant. Recent Events (14 ABY–15 ABY) For some time, the Jedi were housed in the Basilica on Coruscant. It was a refuge of peace and hope, a combination library, school, and training grounds. However, near the end of 14 ABY, whisperings of the dark side once again on the move reached the Jedi Order. The subtle emergence of a new Sith threat sent ripples to the Jedi, which soon became a tidal wave that disrupted the Basilica. Luke Skywalker mysteriously disappeared, his right hand Johanna corrupted by the dark side, and his adult students abducted and taken to the Imperials. Johanna, having become the victim of the vile and elusive Vadim, was directly responsible for the destruction of the Basilica, and when Skywalker was released from a trap set by Vadim, he returned to find the Jedi Order in shambles. .]] Fortunately, there was one Jedi Apprentice who evaded the Empire's tricks. Ai'kani Za'netra, with the help of the refugee archaeologist Kyle Senesca, had evacuated the Basilica in Luke's absence, hoping to save the lives of its younglings and preserve the rich histories stored within. With Luke's return, he set out to repair the damage that was done. Johanna was saved from Vadim's mental poison, and the other Padawans were restored to safety, and thus, an intense training regimen in response to the new, dark threat brought by the Sith. The Jedi became a critical member in the Retribution of Coruscant. Having been strengthened by Skywalker, members of the Order fought bravely during the battle, and assisted the New Republic Military during the evacuation procedures. The still growing Jedi Order made their temporary home aboard the Refrain of Anshalar, accompanied the New Republic Second Fleet to Dac, and continued in their quest to preserve peace and justice. It was here that they were visited by a mysterious Force Storm which carried the imprisoned spirit of an ancient Jedi Master named Yindo Ola, along with the spirits of his Kalecki Jedi Artists. Luke Skywalker and Johanna Siri te Danaan combined their strengths to free Master Yindo Ola, and the group of living and deceased Jedi fought and dissipated the Force Storm, saving the fleet from disaster. Not long thereafter, the Jedi were called by the New Republic Senate to assist in the Coruscanti refugee operation, after a renewed vote in the Senate began to mend the rift caused by Johanna's Senate Hearing. It was during these research and patrol missions where Master Skywalker sensed a disturbance in the Force, coming from the Cophrigin system, deep within Imperial space. A rescue operation was mounted, bringing Senator Ikihsa safely on board. Somehow, Ikihsa had developed the ability to use the Force while on Cophrigin-5, and his instincts helped Skywalker to sneak past the Nyarikan Nebula, and the Nyarikan Safeway was discovered. Structure The Jedi Order exists as it's own entity, though it is heavily aligned with the New Republic. Not nearly as large as it was before the Great Jedi Purge, there is no longer the need of a Jedi Council. To compensate, decisions are made amongst the Jedi themselves, and one non-Force-Sensitive member acts as a liaison between the Jedi Order and the Senate. This inserts a system of checks and balances between the Jedi Order and the New Republic Senate. While the Jedi still consider themselves the guardians of peace and justice in the Galaxy, the Order's primary goal is to interpret the Force and defend the galaxy from the threat of the Sith. On occasion, they are called upon by the New Republic Military. While members of the Jedi Order do not hold military rank, they can and often are granted situational rank by military commanders during a mission or a time of crisis, such as the most recent Retribution of Coruscant. The Jedi Order has four status levels. They are (in order from top to bottom): * Jedi Master - A Jedi who has mastered his emotions and, to some extent, the ways of the Force itself. A Jedi Master is also charged with the training of a Padawan learner. * Jedi Knight - A Jedi who has passed the tests required to fill the role of a Jedi Knight. Jedi Knights can, in extreme circumstances, be charged with the training of a Padawan learner. * Padawan (Jedi Apprentice) - A Force Sensitive who has dedicated his/her life to the teachings of the Jedi and learning the ways of the Force. * Youngling/Initiate - A Force Sensitive infant or child undergoing the early stages of Jedi training. Where the term youngling is a galactic standard term that was unofficially adopted in the Old Jedi Order, the term Jedi Initiate is a more accurate reflection of the training stage. Members (Current) * Luke Skywalker - Jedi Master * Jessalyn Valios - Jedi Master * Johanna Siri te Danaan - Jedi Knight * Sabrina Rheatis - Jedi Apprentice * Leia Organa Solo - Jedi Apprentice * Ikihsa Enb'Zik - Jedi Apprentice Initiates * Etiel te Danaan (born 3 ABY) * Brennan te Danaan (born 9(?) ABY) * Sen Depany (born 10 aby) * Ara te Danaan (born 11 ABY) * Peni Aleka (born 12 ABY) * Kiri Valios (born 12 ABY) * Tyler te Danaan (born 13 ABY) * Sonja Damion (born 14 ABY) Members (NPC) * Dorba Sek'aal - Jedi Knight * Ver-tak Kai - Jedi Master * Tekan Joss - Jedi Knight * Alika Kiben - Chief Jedi Healer * Tzi Otanna - Jedi Healer * Plen Sto - Jedi Apprentice * Sha-Ruk - Jedi Apprentice Members (Former) * Aurejin - ?-2008. Jedi Master. Purple lightsaber. Killed in 17 ABY. * Ai'kani Za'netra - 2005-2008. Aquamarine lightsaber. Lost powers in 16 ABY. * Kitterick Brandis Finian - ????-2006. Lost powers in 15 ABY. * Mira Isaria - 2000-2005. Inherited Orson's lightsaber. Player inactive. * Joshua Arands - 2003-2004. Blue-white lightsaber. Lost powers in 13/14 ABY. * Kyyel Marrak - 2003-2004. Blue lightsaber. Player inactive. * Harlock ?-2003. NPC Jedi of the Old Order. Sacrificed by Simon Sezirok at the Yavin Temple. * Orson Tighe - 2001-2002. Dual-phase lightsaber: blue/blue-green. Killed by Simon Sezirok. * Ethan Katana - 2000-2001. White lightsaber. Player inactive. * Sinjon Teague - ?-2001. Blue lightsaber. Player inactive. * Aubrey Saralyn - ?-2000. Green lightsaber. Killed during the Second Jedi Purge. * Priti - ?-2000. Killed during the Second Jedi Purge. * Tholt - ?-2000. Killed during the Second Jedi Purge. * Kaley Recourua - 1998. Purple lightsaber. Dark Jedi redeemed by Luke. Player inactive. OOC Info :For Jedi Order contact info, see MUSH Faction/Org Contacts. See Also * Category:Jedi ---- Category:New Republic Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Jedi